dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Tugrass (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Kyle Tugrass is a character in the Ferris Access Channel and Dozerfleet Studios original miniseries Blood Over Water, as well as the 2013 novelization taking place in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. In the 2009 miniseries, he was portrayed by the real-life Kyle Mayer. Character bio Miniseries history Kyle is brought into the conspiracy by George, who needed a replacement for Vance when the latter died trying to kill Mark. Also, Clyde Spendelworth ordered George to keep a backup; since he feared that Chris Kennal would get emotional and join Mark's side. Shortly after Chris murders Mark, he orders George and Kyle to head over to Mark's apartment to see if they might be able to find the "Confidential" folder that Chris neglected to recover. Kyle soon joins George in a manhunt for Mark, when they mistake Aaron for Mark and have trouble believing that "Mark" survived his encounter with Chris. They then set a trap to capture and kill Mark, unaware that they are actually trapping and killing Aaron. When Aaron escapes, Kyle decides to join Chris personally in tracking him down. George prefers to stay in the car as its driver. Just when Kyle and George both believe they've won, Chris betrays and murders both. Novel history Kyle was the warehouse supervisor at Sleet Mountain for many years under Bob Lusital, but often wondered if there were some way to help make a little extra money on the side. When Clyde Spendelworth takes over control of the company, he lures Kyle into his cleanup fraud conspiracy. Through his underling George Lawence, he has Kyle and Chris formally introduced for the first time. Kyle and Chris Kennal before that were aware of each other, but rarely did anything together within the company. Compelled by greed, Kyle throws caution to the wind and agrees wholesale to Clyde's plan. He receives paperwork from the EPA, and begins lying on sheets about where the plant's waste is being sent. Meanwhile, he arranges secretly for the waste to be transferred to a pond and dumped, rather than disposed of the way promised. Sleet Mountain starts yielding grant money, and doesn't have to pay the cleanup expenses that were cutting into its bottom line before that. The operation appears to be going smoothly...until Vance Lingolin makes a scene and flees. George chases after Vance, who is then never seen again. When Mark goes rogue on the company, Clyde hires Ashley to persuade him. However, he suspects all along that Ashley will likely also go rogue. So he sends in Chris to "deal with things." However, Chris doesn't make entirely clear what he means by that. A cleanup crew is sent in to deal with the mess caused by Mark's murder. However, they also ransack the place in search of the "Confidential" envelope. When they're unable to find it, they take off. George and Kyle are given "the day off" at Sleet Mountain to search for it. However, they witness Aaron take off with the envelope. They attempt to give chase, but are unsuccessful. Poor communication between them and Chris yields confusion, leading Kyle to assume that they saw a ghost. Afterward, Kyle begins taking a backseat while Chris attempts to find out if Aaron is involved. Aaron's major weakness proves to be his over-willingness to trust Chris. Kyle sees Aaron leaving the Sleet Mountain factory at one point, and attempts to give chase. Doing so nearly blows Clyde's cover, however. Kyle finally gets his chance to get a hold of Aaron for the first time when Aaron is tricked into a storage center by George. However, a security guard intervenes and Aaron escapes. Kyle at that point becomes nearly as excited as George at getting to kill Aaron off for real when Chris finally explains everything to them and helps them capture Aaron and Monica both. What Kyle never suspected is that Chris secretly planned to betray everyone all along. Kyle soon finds himself murdered alongside George. Personality Kyle is considerably more on-edge with the overall assignment of murdering defectors than is his supervisor George. Nevertheless, when he gets flustered and angry, he demonstrates varying forms of cruelty. He also provides the straight foil to George's more comical and cartoonish gestures, and has a fair level temperament even about murder, while George tries his hardest to live it up. Of all the characters, he was one of the least altered from his miniseries to novel form; managing to maintain an almost identical persona throughout. The original script called for him to have a family that he was "providing for" by doing what Clyde said. However, the novel makes no such mention of him having that motive. Development The character's roots can trace easily back to the days of when Mackley's Wardrobe was first pitched at Ferris in the fall semester of 2009. Actor Kyle Mayer was to be given an eventual role as one of Charlotte Duvarin's friends at school. When Mackley's Wardrobe was abandoned in favor of Kozerlen, Kyle was assigned the role of Derrick "Fuzzy" Malone, a friend to Jessie Morcin. However, Kozerlen was later abandoned for what would eventually become the 2009 version of Blood Over Water. Kyle's character went back to not having a name. This not only made things complicated for script writing and blocking, but also made the end credits difficult. As the story evolved and the need to include Kyle grew more and more dire, Angelica McClary began to rush her way through scripts by identifying everyone other than Zach's characters by the actor names, rather than an assigned character name. For the Dozerfleet edits, issues with Kyle's name were handled by treating him the same way as Chris was treated. First names were kept the same, and surnames were changed. Kyle's character was given the surname of "Tugrass." One early release left last names of characters out entirely, due to bickering about the surnames. In the approved-for-cable version, his surname of Tugrass reappeared, and the actor's surname was masked as "Manor." This was changed again for YouTube, where Kyle's real life last name of Mayer and fictional last name of Tugrass were both listed. The novel made only minimal changes to the character from there. His most unique feature is that he is explicitly defined as being a warehouse supervisor in the novel, whereas his miniseries counterpart's exact role in the company was left ambiguous. See also * Blood Over Water * ''Blood Over Water'' (novel) * Chris Kennal * Monica Shelly * George Lawence External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42908643 Blood Over Water] photo album at DeviantArt Category: Blood Over Water characters